creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Station Lunesta
Pietro Scarletto looked dumbstruck as he saw Jensen come into the room alive. he had recently sent Pirates to take care of Jensen so that he could claim the position of Admiral. How did I know? I watched him sign the papers, of course. Pietro was stumbling backward as Jensen, who had a burning red face, approached him. Jensen looked angrier than a Ke'tar and mightier than Commander Reich. He was pissed, just plain pissed. "You sent pirates for my life?" Jensen said. He lifted a fist with bruises and blood covered on it. His knuckles were blistering and his hands were cut and scarred. "I fought my way through Hell and Darkness, Damnation and Devils, just to come back to find out that you ordered pirates to kill me?" "Calm down, Jensen!" Pietro tried to plead for life. "You need to think about what you are doing!" "I know what I'm doing!" Jensen smiled and his eyes flared up as he pulled back his fist and kept it mid-air. Pietro bumped against the wall as they backed into a corner. I turned my head because I knew what was coming, but I heard them. Pietro was grunting and groaning with each punch to his face and stomach. Jensen then exclaimed, "For the life of the living, keep your grubby little hands to the side, you bastard!" I turned back to take a look at Pietro and saw a man covered in blood and bruises. Goosebumps riddled his head, scratches around his face and a big bump on the crown of his head. Jensen dragged himself out of the room And departed for the General's Quarters. Pietro's Cowardice Gave proof that Jensen is the only authority to trust among these cutthroats and Back-stabbers, these thieves and murderers. I watched Pietro as he dragged himself to the bathroom just to the right of me. I turned left and exited the room into the Ship hallway. I kept walking down the metal corridor and halted before a door at the end. I opened it up and stepped into the room, closing the door behind me. General Gerhard von Scharnhorst and Jensen turned round to look at who entered the room. I saluted to the General and the Admiral, holding highest respect for these two famous men. Bloody Gerhard and Ace Jensen, the heroes and veterens of the Ke'tar Jihad and the Juvian Civil Wars. Bloody Gerhard won The Crystal Star and Two Ornaments of Command for his dutiful service and his Heroic Acts while Ace Jensen won the Purple Heart and an Ornament of Freedom for his Demonstration of Ability and his Bravery. I was proud to be in the presence of such men, even if I am just a lowly Pilot. "Sir, I have intercepted a message from Station 45-19211BC, a.k.a Aquataine." I told the General. "Very well, then. Message?" He replied. He turned to fix his Campaign hat and straightened up his Stance. His eyes met mine and I spoke. "They request for food and supplies from the Military and request shelter as they retreat from an oncoming attack from the Ke'tar. they also seek-" "Wait? The Ke'tar attacked?" "Indeed sir." I nodded my head. "Then what are their headings if they are headed for the Solar System?" "They'd be around Lunesta about now, sir." The General's eyes widened and he looked shocked and fearful of this. he turned immediately and picked up the Comm. He prepared to send a message to another high ranking official in the army. "Request: Colonel Johnson." it was a moment of silence before a reply came back. "Yeah?" "Green Code Alert. Ke'tar have breached wall Seven of the Defense system and Aquataine was destroyed in the process. I need you to alert the President." I had no Idea that this kind of fear would arouse in the General, even though he has fought them before. I thought he wouldn't be so afraid of fighting a common enemy that the Solar System has fought for years, even after the Jihad commited by them. Why did he have to make the call? I guess the president has every right to know and probably he was worried that he had a small amount of soldiers, but why Code Green? Why an alert that echoes through our mind as the day Neuclear war began? It's been 25 years since it was called and 100 years since it was conceived. "Sir, I was wonder if I-" "What?" "Well, I am wondering if I could participate in battle, sir." He paused a moment and looked at me. He just stared for a moment, without blinking his eye. Almost lifeless, he gave his orders. "Go to the Hanger." I smiled and rushed out of the room right away. I made my way down to the hanger and prepared to leave in my old Trusty Sting. I hopped into the cockpit and switched on the engine. I turned acceleration from 0 to 150 and speed to HD-3. I then closed the pit and opened the hangar doors. I finally pressed the "On" button and that's when the thrill of life began again. I was off to war and I was ready to jet off. But I didn't jet off. I didn't because I was scared. I was scared of what the Ke'tar were, of what they could do. If they breached through Aquitaine, then they'll tear me to shreds! I didn't forget who I was and I remembered then and there. I am Officer Johnny Warren, Serving in the Third Flight Unit of Station Siren! I am a leader among my own men, even though I am not official. I sucked it up and decided then: I am going to go fight! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ I heard the heavy breathing as it came down the corridor. The echoing sound of its footsteps clattering with the chains that dragged behind it. The mere feeling of the beast was a terrifying one; A Horror Story that is real. I saw it then, as it came out of the hallway and into the main center as I was held by two creatures, deformed reptiles. These creatures had the roughest skin, even rougher than any lizard I have ever felt or held before. They weren't real and neither was I. I kept staring at the creature that stood in front of me, still breathing heavily. I nearly pissed my pants. That thing was real and I am helpless...Dammit! All I could do was tremble in fear. I watched as its eyes looked up and down, left and right, diagonally and vertically. Everywhere he was looking, but then he crouched down on his hind legs and looked at me straight in the eyes. I saw glaring red eyes that scared the ever-living shit out of me! Three pupils and two Irises were in that eye, glaring all at me. I didn't piss my pants again, I shit my pants. "I can smell your fear, human." The creature spoke in a low growling voice. He then took a deep breath as he sniffed me. I could feel the air fleeing to his nostrils that barely were there. He smiled and all his teeth were shown. The teeth of a ravenous Beast waiting to strike. "Homeworld can't save your Solar System Now." I looked at him surprised at what he said. What did he mean, "Homeworld"? He just smiled wider. "So You don't remember? Eden." My eyes opened wide in shock and fear as I realized that the bible was telling the truth. I was never a bible-abiding boy, but I did read it once or twice. Eden was the Garden that Adam and Eve fell from, the garden of heaven. "I will look forward to the destruction of the human race, you filthy Fleshlings!" His claws rose as he prepared to strike. My eyes were wide open and I watched the claws come hurdling down. Dead. Part 2